lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Binturong (episode)
"Mama Binturong" is the tenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on September 29, 2019. Plot On their way to the Tree of Life, the Lion Guard journeys through a forest. Along the way, Beshte befriends a tapir named Tenuk. Though at first friendly, Tenuk panics at the mention of Tuliza and flees into the underbrush. Other animals react similarly, confusing the Lion Guard. Unbeknownst to the team, they are being watched by a porcupine, who reports the incidents to a binturong named Mama Binturong. Mama Binturong declares that every Tuliza flower belongs to her and that she will never let another animal have any ("You Best Not Mess With Mama"). Meanwhile, Bunga pulls a prank on a civet named Tompok by yelling, "Tuliza!" unexpectedly. Tompok panics and falls into a nearby river, but Anga rescues him from drowning. The Lion Guard attempts to question him on why the forest animals are afraid to mention Tuliza, but he flees in fear once again. After the incident, Mama Binturong approaches and watches the Lion Guard from afar. She witnesses Makini fetching Tuliza from her Bakora Staff, and orders her porcupine minions to steal the staff for her. The Lion Guard notices the theft, but only after Mama Binturong has taken the staff and retreated to her hideout. The team questions a gibbon named Seisou on where the staff could be, but he panics when they mention Tuliza. However, after being cornered by Anga and Bunga, he advises them to talk to a mongoose. The mongoose named Bambun refers them to another animal, and he to another animal, and so on, until at last, the Lion Guard meets up with Seisou in a cave. Seisou explains that he could not have talked to them earlier, lest Mama Binturong's spies catch on to his activities. He informs the team that Mama Binturong hoards all the forest's Tuliza in her hideout in the Stone Forest. The Lion Guard takes off to deal with the problem. Once to the Stone Forest, the Lion Guard struggles to fit between the pillars. Only Bunga is able to squeeze through. He braves it alone, eventually reaching Mama Binturong's hideout, where he is set upon by Mama Binturong's porcupine minions. After a brief struggle, Bunga emerges victorious and takes on Mama Binturong herself. He manages to take the staff and defeat Mama Binturong by passing gas and ruining her Tuliza stash. As Bunga flees the scene, Mama Binturong vows revenge. Bunga returns to the Lion Guard and gives Makini her staff back, after which the team moves on to find the next moja kwa moja stone. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring * Rachel House as Mama Binturong * Yuki Matsuzaki as Tenuk * Greg Chun as Seisou * James Sie as Smun * Johnny Yong Bosch as Tompok * Matthew Yang King as Bambun and a mouse deer Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on August 3, 2019, on DisneyNOW. * Mama Binturong and Bunga's exchange when he is surrounded by Smun's prickle parodies a scene from the James Bond film Goldfinger. Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Episodes